starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bib Fortuna
|nace= |muere=4 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Tatooine |especie=Twi'lek |genero=Masculino |altura=2 metros''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' |pelo= |ojos=Rosa[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |piel=Pálida |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Familia FortunaStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure |maestros= |aprendices= }} Bib Fortuna fue un twi'lek que vivió en el planeta desértico Tatooine. Sirvió como mayordomo de Jabba el Hutt y como su jefe de personal durante décadas, lidiando con las operaciones del día a día en el palacio de su amo. Biografía Vida temprana Bib Fortuna fue un twi'lek procedente de Ryloth, el planeta natal de su especie. Tenía por lo menos un primo, llamado Beezer Fortuna. Sirvió como mayordomo del señor del crimen hutt Jabba, desde antes de la Invasión de Naboo, en el 32 ABY. Ese año, Fortuna asistió a la Clásica de Boonta Eve, que su amo presidió para conmemorar el día festivo de Boonta Eve. Desde el palco privado de Jabba, Fortuna fue testigo de la victoria de un chico humano local llamado Anakin Skywalker, contra el campeón vigente Sebulba. Guerra Civil Galáctica Problemas con mercenarios Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, Fortuna permaneció al servicio de Jabba. En algún momento entre la Batalla de Yavin y la Batalla de Hoth, Fortuna contactó con el mercenario de Tatooine Saponza y su asociado en nombre de Jabba. Los dos habían reaccionado violentamente a la presencia de los hombres de Jabba alrededor de la granja de humedad de Saponza, matando a seis de ellos. Fortuna hizo saber a los dos mercenarios que se habían convertido en enemigos de su amo hutt. Algún tiempo después, los hombres de Jabba arrasaron las propiedades de Saponza como venganza, y Fortuna contactó con Saponza de nuevo para burlarse de su desgracia y advertir de que la venganza de Jabba aún no había terminado. Gran Pozo de Carkoon En el 4 DBY, Fortuna recibió a dos visitantes droides en el Palacio de Jabba. Las dos unidades, llamadas C-3PO y R2-D2, afirmaban que tenían un regalo para el hutt. Fortuna exigió que le dieran el regalo a él para entregárselo a Jabba él mismo, pero los droides respondieron que sus instrucciones eran entregar el regalo sólo al propio señor del crimen. Fortuna accedió, y llevó a los dos droides a la sala del trono, donde entregaron un mensaje holográfico de su propietario, el héroe rebelde y Jedi en auge Luke Skywalker. En el mensaje, Skywalker pedía negociar por la vida de su amigo Han Solo, a quien Jabba tenía apresado, ofreciendo a C-3PO y R2-D2 a cambio. Fortuna estuvo presente cuando la princesa Leia Organa llegó bajo la identidad del famoso cazarrecompensas Boushh con el socio y amigo de Han Solo, Chewbacca, exigiendo un pago mayor por la captura del wookiee, bajo la amenaza de un detonador termal. También fue testigo de la captura de Organa cuando intentó liberar a Solo ella misma. Cuando Luke Skywalker eventualmente llegó, Fortuna lo admitió en la sala del trono, a pesar de haber recibido instrucciones explícitas de no hacerlo hasta que Jabba hubiese terminado su siesta. Fortuna fue influenciado por un truco mental de Skywalker, aunque no era tan débil de mente como otros de los guardias de Jabba. Skywalker sólo tuvo éxito con el truco mental al encontrar y explotar el punto débil de Fortuna, la fuerte lealtad hacia su amo, Jabba. Después de que Skywalker matase al rancor mascota de Jabba, fue apresado y sentenciado a muerte, con Jabba queriendo ejecutarlo en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Fortuna acompañó a Jabba y a muchos de los habitantes de su palacio al pozo, aunque murió después de que Skywalker, Organa, Chewbacca, Solo y Lando Calrissian consiguieran escapar y destruir la barcaza personal de Jabba. Apariciones * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker}} Fuentes * * *Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Twi'leks Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Individuos del Cártel Hutt Categoría:Esclavistas